narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of a Soon to be Rivalry
Knock knock Was the noise, a certain someone made on Sigma's door. He walked up to it, and opened it. "Ah shit, Asura, what is it." Sigma asked as he began to walk outside of his door. "I need to you to come to Iwa with me, I got some business to take care of." The sound of commotion could be heard throughout the streets of Iwagakure as Ginjo Soga walked through the streets. "What in the hell is all this commotion about I wonder." Ginjo says to himself as he noticed a crowd around the gate of Iwagakure. "What is this gathering for?" Ginjo asks "Someone big is suppose to be coming to the village, and we all want to see him." Someone says. "I guess." Ginjo says as he walks away towards the bar that was a few meter away. Then something comes to the mind of Ginjo, his past of doing bad things, he holds his head and tries to forget them but they just kept coming. "Ahhhhhhh.........ugggg!!!!!" Ginjo could hear the screams of a woman he had killed when he was in his organization. "Sir, Sir" the bartender says. "What would you like?" he then asks. Ginjo snaps out of his little trance and says, "Oh right, sorry, I'll have 8 bottles of Sake." The bartender drops the glass he was cleaning, "Eight BOTTLES!!!!! NO ONE CAN DRINK THAT MUCH!!!!" "Well, I can." Ginjo says as he slaps money on the table for the 8 bottles of sake. After a couple of moments, the commotion around Iwa's gates grew louder. "Asura you've returned!" Shouted on of the bystanders. Asura, was a tall, decent weighted man. His red-headed hairs could easily define him. To his left, was none other than Sigma Uchiha, this young man, however was a bit taller than Asura. His hair, pitch black, with red tips upon them. He wore a battle armor, and on his back his Gunbai. His forehead protected had the symbol of Yamagakure. "Sigma's here also !" Stated another. Asura turned to the people of Iwa. "Okay people, let me and Sigma here get a few drinks, and we'll be ready to go." Asura turned to his left, and began to walk into the nearby bar. The bartender, brung a man his drink, and on his way back to the bar, his noticed Asura and Sigma walk through the door. The men, walked to the bar, and sat a couple of seats away from Ginjo. The bartender walked behind the bar, and stood there for some time. "Sigma Uchiha, of Yamagakure...Asura Uzumaki, of Ryūgakure, former Iwa resident. Today is my lucky day!" He stated, as his words were interrupted by Asura. "Excuse me, one drink please." Sigma nudged Asura, "Where's mine!?" He exclaimed seemingly furious. "Sigma, you're too young to drink." Asura proclaimed, signalling the bartender to continue. "Says the man, who couldn't stay awake at my awakening party. It has 'awake' in the party title you idiot." Asura shrugged, Sigma off. "Says the boy who dismantle my particle style." Asura laughed as his drinks were brought to him. "Must be popular" Ginjo says to himself as he finishes his 3rd bottle and throws it to the side, the bottle shatters. "Hey, give me another 8 bottles for home." Ginjo says to the bartender. "Ummm, Ginjo, me and everyone in this bar knows that you gone drink the other 8 bottles before you even get home." The Bartender says. "Look, I understand your still a little depressed from that day, but don't solve it by drinking your ass off." the bartender says. Ginjo looks at his bottle and just stares at it. "Yeah, I guess your right." Ginjo then moves on to his 4th bottle and starts drinking. "One thing amazes me though, how can you hold you liquor so much?" The bartender asks. "Well when I was with that organization, thats all we use to do after a raid was drink and drink." Ginjo responds. Sigma looked to his right, and noticed a man taking shots like no other. "He looks your age, and handles more than you." Asura, got angry, "What are you trying to say? That I'm old?" "If the shoe fits wear it!" Sigma exclaimed smiling, teasing Asura. "Outside now." The two men then began to travel out the doors. Ginjo hears the commotion of the 2 men and the bartender says, "Oh dear, there they go again about to fight I guess." "There about to fight?" Ginjo says. "Yes, this is something they usually do though." the bartender responds. "I guess." Ginjo says as he gets done with his 4th bottle and moves on to the 5th. "As long, as I don't waste any of my sake while they are fighting, I will be fine." Ginjo says to himself. Sigma leaned back, and in a instance is Gunbai was drawn. He let loose a wild wind, towards Asura, which ultimately destroyed his sake glass, and everyone elses in the bar. "Ok then Sigma!" Asura clapped his hands together, and then let a little space between the two... "The bartendener continues to talk to Ginjo. "Asura's father, was one of Iwa's most blessed men. He possessed a unique Kekkei Genkai, and Tota. Sigma on the other hand, is the cousin of Ryun Uchiha, and grandson of Madara Uchiha. The boy's got talent, he bloomed earlier than most Uchiha, or even members of Yamagakure." Asura then continued, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" A large sphere covered Sigma, and rapidly grew in size. The bar's wall was destroyed. The chakra sphere then seemed to explode with a tremendous amount of force. "Fool" Asura stated, Sigma then touched Asura on his back, and Sigma's Sharingan was active. "You always fall for that one." As the bartender was talking to Ginjo at the time his Sake was destroyed, "Uhh, Ginjo, are you ok." the bartender says. "sigh......" Ginjo say as the slams his hand on the counter of the bar, breaking it in half. "Sorry." Ginjo said to the bar tender. Then the ground starts to shake as a large humanoid creature made of rock comes out of the ground with Ginjo on top of it. The Golem was a quarter of the size of a tailed beast. "HEY!!! YOU 2 DESTROYED MY DRINKS!!!" Ginjo screams at Sigma and Asura. Sigma and Asura both glared at Ginjo..."Uh, Sigma...I think he's pissed." Asura stated, nudging Sigma's shoulder. Sigma blurted out in laughter, and with his gunbai, he proceeded in slapping the golem. "Man, calm down and join the party!" It was as if a nerve broke in Ginjo's head, without even saying anything, he lifts the golem's leg up and stomps down onto Sigma. The impact cause a loud bag and pressure of wind throughout the area, the wind from the impact blew roofs in a 40 yard radius away. "CALM DOWN, THAT WAS MY DRINK, I HAD MY MOUTH SET ON THAT SAKE. AND YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST RUINED IT!!!!" Ginjo screams. People came out of their houses saying that Ginjo must be pissed. Sigma placed his gunbai towards the top of his head which then erected a barrier, to protect him from the golems attack. "What a troublesome man...The elderly should learn to stay in their place." Sigma then vanished, and appeared behind Ginjo. He warped Ginjo, Asura, and himself into his sharingan dimension. The three men stood standing at each other. "You want to brawl? Show me your all, right here, right now...Don't hold back either." Sigma stated, as he began to emit a wave of flames towards Ginjo. Ginjo smiles and says, "All out huh?" As the fire rushed towards him, he lifted his hands up to seemingly do something, but it looked like he did noting, but he also fires a wave of fire. Then as the two techniques hit each other, waves of wind with fire mixed within them come barreling out of the collision of fire right at Sigma. Sigma's crimson-eye gleamed, as he effectively evaded the technqiues. Sigma opened his mouth, and let out a loud roar towards Ginjo, pushing even Asura a distance back. "Now it's time to play." Sigma's hand lit up with white and black chakra. "Dengekiteki Misueru!" With is exceptional reflexes, Ginjo easily evaded the Tailed Beast Shockwave, and the Dengekiteki Misueru. Ginjo made his golem block the Shockwave, it was partially destroyed, but the next technique finished it. Then with few unreadable hand signs, Ginjo used Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique on himself and he starts to float. He then darts towards Sigma and amazing speed, way faster than the naked eye could see, and goes for a punch. Sigma's mind began to race, upon how he would fight this opponent. Basic fire ninjutsu? His wood? Mangekyō, Rinnegan? Sigma then decided no. In his hand, his choice of style had already been decided. With his gunbai, Sigma pulled it forward, and blocked the punch. "You won't be able to penetrate me like that." Sigma stated, as he performed a number of hand backwards hand springs. Sigma then began to fan his gunbai, that blasted the high speed ginjo. "I'm at a disadvantage here, what is this place?" Ginjo says referring to the dimension he was in. Ginjo didn't want to use certain techniques because he didn't know what effect they would have in this dimension, so using his speed from the flight technique and ultralight wight rock technique, he soars straight towards the whirling flames. The fact that Ginjo was so worried was a disadvantage to him. See, when Sigma made his decision of fighting, it had been to use , and his Gunbai. Today, he'd be fighting with strictly with his war fan. Ginjo continued to travel, and he would ultimately be hit by the technique. "I don't feel as if you're giving it your all." Asura's crimson-eye glared, as he watched Ginjo's sloppy play. "If you don't buck up, Sigma will rip you to pieces son." As he approached the whirls of fire he extends his arms wide as if he were going for a hug, then he holds the 2 fire whirls on the sides, and kicks the one in the middle with his foot causing to to repeal back towards Sigma. And with the other two they became his from the Veering Technique, he throws them towards Sigma at a higher speed than they were shot. By the time the 3 fire whirls reached Sigma, they would engulf into one larger whirl of fire. Ginjo did all this with his eyes closed, when he opened them back up, they revealed the Byakugan. Sigma's very own crimson-eye, gleamed, as he noticed Ginjo's Byakugan. The fire began to close in on Sigma, and with his gunbai, he placed it infront of himself. With a simple quote; "Uchiha Return" The technique came veering back towards Ginjo. "A non transplanted byakugan, yet your chakra isn't like a Hyūga. Hm...." Sigma then began to sniff around. "Your scent is similar to that of Kaname-sama. You must be a Soga?" Sigma threw his gunbai into the air. In his right hand, a staff would appear. "Now get ready to tango boy." Around his staff, five orbs occurred. Three white, and two black. He then launched one of the black orbs towards Ginjo. Still in his enhanced Flight Technique, he flies towards the whirl of fire at a high rate of speed, his skin then turns black and hardens as he punches straight through the whirl of fire, dispersing it. Little spots of flames were on him, but the soon go out and Ginjo says to himself, "I don't know what that black orb is, but it has a high concentration of chakra, so I have to counter it with a high concentration of chakra as well." Ginjo's fist grew, and his hand was dark from the earth spear still activated. But there was one more thing in the combination of Earth Release jutsu. When he punched the orb, the orb burst. Then he says out loud, "A Soga, what is that suppose to mean, and who is the Kaname fellow?" As Ginjo would proceed to punch the orb, a large explosion would occur. Engulfing Ginjo, and severely injuring him. "How does one simply collide with a technique head on?" The explosion that occurred came from both Sigma's orb and Ginjo's fist hitting each other, the extra technique Ginjo was using was his specialty; Earth Release: Mountain Strength. With that technique he had strength that of Sage Mode, the force from the punch and the other 2 techniques combined with Mountain strength was enough to at least contend with the orb, enough to cancel each other out making an explosion which sent Ginjo flying back. "I guess I could change this up to a weaponry fight." Sigma stated, as both his staff began to vanish into thin air. He sprouted his right hand apart, revealing his palm. A small kunai. "Now let's dance." Sigma's threw his kunai towards Ginjo, and with his gunbai he swung it, releasing a violent wind current. This particular combination, made the kunai travel at a blinding speed. "Awaiting..." As Ginjo recovers, he sees the Kunai traveling towards him, "Just one Kunai, somethings not right about that kunai, surely he knows that 1 small kunai like that isn't enough to take me out." Ginjo then spouts out mud and backs up continuing spouts out more, and does this 2 more time then makes the walls rise up. He then stands back to see what would happen, and be on guard. Just as Ginjo did, Sigma warped the kunai away. Seeing as to how to wall would block his view, and the kunai had no chakra attached to it, Ginjo's byakugan would not be able to detect. Sigma then warped himself away, and appeared behind Ginjo. When Sigma appeared behind Ginjo, and attempted to chop Ginjo in his neck just above the first thoracic vertebra. With his Byakugan activated, and his reflexes, Ginjo ducks and spins towards Sigma at high succession. He goes for a open palm strike to Sigma's chest similar to a Hyuga's gentle fist technique, but this technique he was about to use was no where near a gentle fist. Like Ginjo's byakugan, Sigma's dōjutsu was great to him as well. By utilizing his sharingan, Sigma was able to predict his hit, and make Ginjo's attack phase through him. "You'll never be able to land a hit on him like that, Ginjo!" Asura shouted from the side. Sigma preformed a sequence of hand springs, and made a kunai appear in his hand again. "The fact that you thought that kunai was something special was ridiculous." Asura shuoted once more. In-fact, Asura was correct, the kunai was nothing special. Just a ordinary kunai. Sigma's use and how sudden he used it, made it appear unique. But that was Sigma, he used strategy and deception to fool his opponents. Sigma again, threw the kunai, using his war far to increase it's speed. Ginjo took out his own kunai and threw it, he deactivated only the Earth Fist Technique, the Earth Spear and Mountain strength was still activated. When he threw the kunai, it was thrown at such speed and force that his kunai cuts through Sigma's and keeps on going. Ginjo then makes 3 clones, one of them weaves 2 hand signs and a a pit of mud appears under where Sigma was standing. The pit stretched out for yards able to even trap a tailed beast and was meters deep. Sigma's body became intangible. "Nice move, but play time is over." Sigma sunk into the ground, and with-in a few moments, Sigma appear behind Ginjo's clones. Next he warped them away, however the clones where already within the sharingan dimension, so they'd be transported back to the cafe. Ginjo again does a quick spin at the exact moment Sigma was warping his clones away and goes for an open palm strike to Sigma's chest. With Sigma already warping his clones away, he wouldn't be able to make his strike phase through him. "Used that time, to make sure I couldn't use Kamui eh? Smart you are." Sigma however, instantly vanished, as Ginjo would attempt to clash with him. "Play time is over!" Sigma began to take steps back, and with a sudden moment, the area around him would begin to quake. "Fourth Gate of Life Open!" He shouted, as he again would vanish and appear next to Ginjo, kicking him upwards. Ginjo wasn't able to react to Sigma's move since his momentum took him forward from that last attempted attack, so Ginjo gets kicked upwards. Sigma continued to kick him up, leaving Ginjo no time to react. When Ginjo was a certain height, Sigma would then begin to shout, " !" Smashing Ginjo to the ground. Right as Sigma got behind and grabbed him, Ginjo touches him and uses Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique sending both of them plunging into the ground. While it would hurt Ginjo, it would reduce the damage of the primary lotus. Sigma, flipped back, and as he did, noticed his Primary Lotus wasn't to it's full caliber. Sigma then pulled a scroll out, and suddenly, two weapons appeared into his hands. "One, the Gunbai, and another the Samehada. "Ginjo, you know of the damage I am capable of doing with only the gunabi, now you will be playing with both." A large appeared, and using his gunbai, Sigma hit it, and it would land in front of Ginjo. He then held Samehada in-front of himself. "Samehada, doesn't like you...I'm sorry." Suddenly, a large jet shot towards Ginjo, at such a high speed, he'd need the aide of visual prowess to dodge. Instead of letting the chakra receiver hit the ground, he caught it and with his reflexes being as fast as Minato Namikaze, Ginjo spins out of the way from the jet of water. He then throws the rod back at Sigma. Sigma, with his gunbai again stated; "Uchiha Return" the large rod would essentially be launched back towards Ginjo. Weaving a few hand seals, Sigma then shouted; "Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation!" firing a huge storm of flames at the opponentfrom his mouth , inflicting a massive amount of damage through a fiery explosion. The Heat intensity from this jutsu has often been compared to the heat inside of a volcano. This is using kneading Chakra inside the stomach to which Sigma used to a devastating effect and proficient results. Ginjo moves to the side to avoid the rod, but the wildfire devastation was still coming at him. Ginjo takes a deep breath and spits out a Golem he does this 3 more times creating a total of 4 golems standing 12 meters tall. Ginjo uses one of the golems to sacrifice to block the wildfire devastation. "Just a little more close, I need to get rid of one of those weapons." Ginjo says to himself as he and the golems come charging towards Sigma. Sigma's sharingan watch the golems. "Want one of my weapons eh? Here! Take them!" Sigma shouted as he threw both weapons around the golems towards Ginjo from the sides. The golems, however were still coming. Sigma created a mirror, and as he did, golems walked from them and clashed with Ginjo's. "Come on now! You'll need more than that if you wish to defeat me! I have yet to show you my true power!" Sigma shouted, as he then pointed at his two weapons. Ginjo then dashes towards the gunbai and grabs it, but what he does next most likely baffled even Sigma, the Gunbai crumbles in Ginjo's hands. "Don't just toss your weapons at me like that." Ginjo says as he then dashes for Samehada. "That was my favorite one!" "I can't afford to lose Samehada with a technique like that." Sigma though as he began to step back, "Forgive me Samehada, but I promise to get you back." Sigma then began to weave hand seals, waiting for Ginjo's next move. Yet, his plan was elite itself. Ginjo grabs Samehada and funnels his chakra into it to bring it under his control, he then charges towards Sigma, ignorant to the hand signs he just weaved. As Ginjo funneled his chakra into Samahada, he would think he'd have control, though exactly when Samehada got the chakra, it's handle sprouted spikes, effectively cutting Ginjo's entire hand up. "You either gotta be a fool. Or know nothing about Samehada." Sigma stated as Samehada broke free of Ginjo. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" "I actually know a good bit about Samehada though." Ginjo stated, as when Samehada tried to get out of Ginjo's grip, he couldn't, after Ginjo's hand was cut, he used Earth Release: Earth Spear making it to where the spikes couldn't retract back. Ginjo had very good resilience as the spikes didn't even effect him, also he held a very tight grip on handle so he couldn't wiggle around. Ginjo then says, "Now, you will eat the chakra from this technique or you will crumble." He says as he funnels more chakra into samehada to get its influence even more, the swings him towards the wall of flames. Sigma's once bit cheerful face, turned into a evil frown. He suddenly vanished, and instantly appeared in-front of Ginjo. Sigma then instantly punched Ginjo in his gut leaving no window for reaction. Sigma then place his hand on the top of Samehada's handle, and the handle began to extend and wrap around Sigma's wrist. "All of my weapons have my seals on them. And no one, I repeat. NO ONE TOUCHES SAMEHADA without permission from it." Still close, Sigma pulled his opposing hand back, "Light Bringer!" he stated blasting a large wave of chakra at Ginjo. This action made it nearly impossible for Ginjo not only dodge, but hold on to samehada. With that, Sigma jacked away, and back up. And with that, Ginjo let go of Samehada and was plunged into the ground by the Light Bringer. Smoke filled the air as the are was silent, but then a sinister laugh comes out of the smoke and you could hear Ginjo saying, "Ohhh, this is fun, I want more....... more, more, more, more!!!!!!!" As the smoke clears, the right half of Ginjo's body was grey, he had a black eye with a yellow pupil, and he had a blade seemingly attacked to his wrist that was longer than his forearm. Physically his arm had more muscle tone especially at the forearm and his leg looked the same. Ginjo with a sadistic smile on his face raises his arm and says, "COME AT ME!!!!!!!!" "Yes! Yes! This is just like Shingi, this will most certainly feel good!" Sigma stepped to the side. "Sigma, will probably have a hard time if his arsenal of fighting doesn't change." Sigma created a clone, and as he did he sat down, "Hmph." Sigma's clone phased past Ginjo, and Samehada vanished. The clone then began to thrash at Ginjo, attempting to occupy Ginjo. Ginjo simply punches the clone destroying it. Then jet-like appendages formed on his back and suddenly, chakra thrusts from the appendages allowing Ginjo to accelerate towards Sigma at high speed with his fist positioned behind him. "I'M ABOUT TO GET YOU, YOU FUCKER!!!" Sigma's hair at the time would begin to turn golden, however because of the incoming Ginjo, Sigma had to stand to his feet for defense. Using the Murciélago Flicker, Sigma was able to effective evade Ginjo's punch. "Damn, I wasn't able to enter that form." "Ginjo. You are very well powerful, but that must come to an end. I will now show you the brute force of taijutsu." Sigma planted his two feet, and as he did, Asura began to step back. Around his body, the ground would quake. "First Gate, open! Second Gate, open! Third Gate, open. Fourth Gate of Pain, open!" Sigma siddenly began to cautiously move towards Ginjo. Then Ginjo stops and holds his head, "I can't go on a rampage like this, I need to try and take control" Ginjo said. He began to scream as if he was under excruciating pain, but then it stopped and Ginjo charges back at Sigma with a blade protruding out of his forearm. Sigma allows the closure of the two. What was his plan? Why would he get so close? "If only..." Sigma thought as he pulled his right hand forward and swung it past Ginjo's face, missing it by just a quarter. Sigma moved his head a bit lower, allowing him to go under Ginjo's forearm. "Now I got him." Createing the specific hand seal, while still under him, Sigma launched a full scale Omega Sigma at Ginjo from low. With no way to counter, Ginjo is hit by the technique and is sent flying back. While being blown back, Ginjo starts to gain control over his outrage and comes back too. His skin color returned and the appendages retracted so did he axe fist, he was out of chakra and unable to move because of the technique Sigma just used. "Uhh....what....happened?" Ginjo says before he passed out. Sigma would release the eight gates, and close in on Ginjo, and as he did Asura followed behind him. Asura was the first to speak, "Ginjo, you have great versatility, you just have to know how to use it. If you allow me, I could help you." Ginjo could hear the words of Asura, but couldn't say anything because of the effects of his Sage Transformation. Ginjo had no clue what Asura could be talking about, possibilities ran through his mind of what he was talking about. But until he woke up, he couldn't find out. "Heal me." Sigma stating, asking for Naidō's help. Asura however, began to move his hand up and down, showing Ginjo to get up. "Yeah, that technqiue will have him out for a while. Give me some time. I'll heal him." Ginjo was surely out as his Sage Transformation was slowly going away, but when it was about to completely go away, a part of it was still lingering on his hand. A few seconds later, it goes away. Hours later, Ginjo wakes up still in the Kamui dimension, "Hey!!!!!!!!!!!" "Anyone here". He activates his Byakugan to see if anyone was around but to no avail. "Uhh, as soon as I see that Sigma, I will dropkick his ass." Ginjo says in a grumpy tone as he sits back down waiting on Sigma or Asura. Category:Fiction Story (Sigma)